


First Words

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura says her first words, much to one of her dad’s dismay.<br/>Short little sequel to Well That Happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

Ray ran his hand through his hair, sitting back in his chair. He looked to the clock, he still had an hour left. Michael laughed.  
“Staring at the clock won’t make time go faster you know?”   
Ray nodded. “Yeah I know. But it’s her first birthday and everything.”  
Michael smiled. “You are a really great dad, you know that?”  
Ray laughed. “Nah. Joel’s way better. I’m still afraid to hold her sometimes.”  
There was a knock at the door and everyone looked up. Joel poked his head in.  
“Hey guys. I brought someone by to visit.” He said, pushing the door open and setting the baby carrier on the couch.  
Laura wiggled her arms, excited to see people. Gavin grinned and slid his chair over to her. He cooed at her, wiggling his finger in front of her. She giggled, grabbing for it. Ray joined Joel, giving him a kiss.  
“So is she talking yet?” Geoff asked, watching Gavin play.  
Joel shook his head. “No. She tries, but hasn’t said any actual words.”  
Geoff nodded. “She’ll get there.”  
“Cu…. ka…” Laura’s face contorted, seemingly upset that she couldn’t get out what she wanted.  
They all laughed watching her try to work out the words. Gavin pulled out his phone, recording.  
“Gavin what are you doing?” Joel asked.  
“Well if this is her first word then it should be recorded.”  
“She’s been doing this for a week. What makes you think it’ll be today?”  
“I can feel it. Look how hard she’s trying.”  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Ca… Cac… Cake!” She grinned triumpently, wriggling around. “Cake! Cake!”  
The room was dead silent for a moment before the laughter erupted from everyone but Ray.  
“NO! Oh my god no! How was that her first word? What sort of fucking bullshit is this.” His attention snapped to the camera Gavin held, now pointed at him. “I’m going to kill you and shove that camera down your throat. Delete it.”  
Gavin laughed. “Nah! This will make an awesome RT Life! It’s absolutely priceless!” He shut the camera off, tucking it near him protectively.  
“How did you guys even manage to make that her first word?” Jack chuckled.  
Joel shrugged. “She must have heard us arguing about her birthday party today and picked it up from that.”  
Ray pouted. “This is bullshit.”  
“Cake!” Laura called again happily, reaching up for someone to pick her up.   
Joel leaned over, unbuckling her from her seat and picked her up. She wiggled happily, grabbing hold of his shirt.  
“Cake.” She grinned again.   
“This is a bunch of crap.” Ray muttered, turning to leave the room.   
They guys all laughed.  
“Is it okay to use that for an RT Life?” Gavin asked, looking at the camera.  
Joel nodded. “That’s fine with me. Ray however, may not be so happy about it.”  
Gavin grinned. “It’s not meant for his amusement.”  
“Di…” Laura’s face contorted again. “Diy…”  
Joel smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle and bury her face in his shoulder.  
“Well I should go find Ray. We’ve got stuff to set up still. We’ll see you all tonight.” Joel said, picking up the carrier and leaving.  
\--  
Everyone gathered around the highchair, singing happy birthday. Laura bounced happily at the attention. When they finished Joel leaned down and told her to blow, showing her what to do. She made a face and reached for the candle. Joel caught her hand and blew the candle out for her. Everyone cheered and she grinned and smooshed her hands into the small cake.  
“Cake!” She called, shoving bits into her mouth.  
Everyone laughed while Ray pouted. She smeared the cake around her tray before offering a piece up to Ray.  
“Cake?” Ray didn’t move and her bottom lip quivered.  
Ray sighed and leaned down, taking the cake from her. She bounced and went back to spreading the cake around.  
“You’re cleaning her up tonight.” Ray muttered to Joel.  
Joel smiled and gave Ray a kiss. “Worth it.”  
The party started to wind down and Joel pulled her out of her highchair.   
“Gonna give her a bath then put her to bed.”  
Ray nodded. “Alright. I’ll start cleaning up.”  
“Di…” She muttered reaching towards Ray and nearly falling from Joel’s grasp. “Diy… Diy…” She paused and thought hard. “Diy…dyy.” She grinned again.  
The few people left all snickered while Ray turned red. “Seriously? Just… What sort of cosmic shit is this? First cake now she’s mimicking you? Now I’m going to have to deal with 2 of you going on about dyy. Jesus.” Ray threw his hands up. “I give up.”  
“Diy..” She reached towards Ray again, looking upset.  
“I think she wants you Ray.”  
Ray looked at her and she reached towards him again, trying to get out of Joel’s grasp. Ray smiled at her and took her.  
“Guess I’m giving her the bath.”  
Joel smiled and kissed him then gave Laura a kiss on the head. “I love you both.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Cake!” Laura called, clinging to them both.


End file.
